When Paths Collide
by InvalidBean
Summary: Melania grows up playing with Aiden, her neighbours grandson. When Melania transfers to a fancy boarding school in a different part of the world, she's surprised when she sees her old playmate. As the too reconnect Melania grows feelings for Aiden but things don't always go as planned.
1. Chapter 1 A new start

_Authors note:_

 _So this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I'll try post chapters regularly and please leave comment on how to make it better/ideas! Anyway thanks if you do read this! :D ~ Bean_

Melania's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock, 6:30! Oh dang, I have to leave for the boat in 20 minutes. I rush to my closet and grab a my black jeans, a jumper that I got for my 15th birthday. I rush into the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face, then put on my clothes. I pulled my dark hair into a ponytail and accidentally knocked over my toothpaste, a thin snake of the minty paste spurted onto my wall but I didn't have time to clean it. I left my pyjamas on the floor in a heap and carried on packing my bag. I grabbed my phone, my charger, some spare clothes and my drawing pad. I grabbed my worn leather bomber jacket of the coat stand in the corner of my room and headed downstairs. I saw my grandpa sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper, whilst my grandma made my favourite breakfast and hummed sweetly. I sat down at the table and my grandma gave me my plate full of bacon, eggs and scrumptious handmade potato waffles. I swallowed it very fast and then gulped it all down with some fresh orange juice. My grandpa makes juice from the orange trees and apple trees in the back yard; when I was younger I would play in the orchard with my neighbours grandson who would sometimes come over when he visited them, we would play hide and seek and tig in-between the dense trees. I heard my name being said "Melania, you'll miss the boat sweetie" my grandma uttered softly. I snapped out of my dreamworld and said my goodbyes, my grandma wished me good luck at my new school and sent me on my way with a lunch in a torn brown bag. I left the cottage that I had spent the whole 16 years of my life living in. For the most part of it, it was just me, grandma and grandpa, but during the stages of me being 1-4 my mother lived with us, when I was four she went to work in a different part of the world. She kept in contact with us but I haven't seen since I was 6. My mother was the one who sent the money for me to be able to have a fresh start at this fancy new boarding school. She thought it would be good for me as there wasn't many people my age in the village to hang around with. I carried on walking down the dusty trail to the pier...


	2. Chapter 2 The reunion

_Authors note:_

 _Hi, sorry for the extremely short first chapter i kinda just wanted to introduce Melania. I hope you enjoy this and please leave ideas on how to improve!_

Aiden's POV

UGGH. Another school day. I reach over to hit my alarm clock to shut up its annoying ring. I sit up and rub my groggy eyes. I yawn and swing my legs over my bed. I get up and head out of my room to the little kitchen where my mini fridge lives. I look inside and grabbed the milk and then I head over to the cabinet and bring out some honey cheerios, I grab a flowery bowl out of the same cabinet and pour the cereal into the bowl. I sit down at my table and start to munch away. Just at that moment my best friend, Garren, bursts through the door that connects our rooms together and just stares at me for a while. Well honestly if I had walked in on me at that moment, I would of stared; boxers, yesterdays socks, my hair all scuffed up and cereal dribbling down my chin. Non the less he looked excitedly scared. Not really something I could explain. "Dudeee" he quietly screamed. "What?!" I snapped, I know it must of seemed quite rude but I really wasn't in the mood for news. "Look I can tell you're tired but its been buzzing all around school!" Garren exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "Whats been buzzing?" I asked with a huff. "The boats coming back today and theres a new transfer student! I've heard she's really pretty and really mysterious!" I now understood why Garren was excited, he'd been trying to get a girlfriend for most of the term so I think he thought that this was a good opportunity. My mood changed entirely for my friends sake, I mean I still had hope that it was her but... never mind, it's really not that possible. I smiled then said that I'd get dressed and go see what the huge fuss was about. Garren thanked me and said that this would really change my mood, I sighed and slipped into my room to change.

Me and Garren headed to the pier to see the ol' Suzy Steam docking. It was pretty rare that we got transfer students so I could understand why everyone was excited. I looked down at my jeans, really? What was the huge fuss about this girl? The girl got off the boat - Garren was right, she is _really_ pretty, her long dark hair trails down her back and now I understood the fuss. The dark steel blue colour of her hair really reminds me of someone but anyone could have that hair colour right? He was also right about the mysterious part, she most definitely was that. She stands in the front of the boat; she was very tall and her eyes were as green as the emeralds on her many rings. She wears a cute sweatshirt and black ripped jeans; but there _really_ is something else about her, something that I can't put my finger on. Nearly the whole of the people there swallowed her up in the crowd; asking her questions, complimenting her, taking selfies. I could tell that the girl wasn't the talkative type because of the way she acted; the lip biting; looking at the floor; tugging at her shirt; not really making eye contact; half-heartedly answering easy questions. For a moment she looked up at me and she held my eye contact then she just looked at the floor and shook her head again. I could tell that this girl really wasn't enjoying the attention. I think back to all the other transfer students arrivals I had witnessed - Arabai, Terra, Gracie - UGH Gracie she really is the worst, when she arrived on the boat she was the one asking questions, taking selfies and giving compliments. Really she's a horrible backstabber. Over the first three days she already had a boyfriend AND a group of little minions.

Finally a girl in my class, Terra, who is notoriously quiet runs into the crowd and protects the girl. She starts yelling for them to back off. The crowd looks incredibly shocked by her random outburst. After about a minute the crowd splits in half and they all back of a little further away but not enough to not hear whats happening. Thats when I see her - Gracie. Already going to pick on the poor girl, gosh she couldn't even let her get to her dorm first?! "So," Gracie says nonchalantly as she saunters up to the dark haired girl and Terra " not liking the attention? New girl?"."Back off Gracie" Terra says still with the fury in her voice but she toned it down a little. "Umm, not really.." says the girl. "Gracie, just let her get to her dorm before you start saying stuff, OK?" Terra exclaims. "Oh fineee" Gracie says with a glare. Terra grabs the girls bag and grabs her wrist and set off into the crowd... Before you knew it they'd disappeared from sight. Just like that..

Melania's POV

Well first off I can't even explain what just happened there; I got onto the boat and had a nice trip over, then when I arrive I'm bombarded with questions. Well it didn't quite go t _hat_ fast. I was stood on the boat and got a great view of the island, the giant conifer trees swaying slightly in the salty breeze, the sea glistening with so many different shades of blue and green, before we even docked I could tell that there was a welcoming committee. Thats when my nerves started to kick in, honestly I'm not much of a people person, I prefer to keep to myself. I stand at the bow of the boat and stare upon the huge crowd. I grabbed my backpack and got off the boat, before I could say hi they were all over me asking questions. I didn't answer any so I just acted like my awkward little self. I looked around to see who I'd be learning with for the next 6 years of my life. I caught eye contact with a scraggly dark haired guy, he looked so much like... never mind so I just looked to the floor. It couldn't be him anyway. Then all of a sudden there was a girl shielding me from the wave of questions. I never really caught her name but I know it started with T. So thats always good to know. After the girl finished yelling for them to get away from me, the crowd parted and a blonde haired girl sauntered over to us like she was the queen. She started saying stuff until my protector told her to get lost and grabbed me and my bag and went back through the parted wave. I turned around one last time to the bewilderment in the scraggly haired guys eyes.

My dorm looks just like any other dorm, but I'm sure that with a bit of time I can make it feel more homely. The girl who saved me, I learnt her name was Terra, let me take the dorm that connects to hers seeing as she didn't have a room mate. I didn't really get a very good look at the campus but I've asked Terra if she show me around later on and she happily agreed. I can tell that she's glad to have a awkward friend like herself. At that moment the bell for first period goes. I don't have to attend and do work seeing as I need to unpack but I am able to wander around and watch classes happen. Terra wishes me good luck and says she'll see me in fourth period as its her free period. I get up and grab some chips from the fridge and start unpacking, my grandparents said they'd send more of my stuff over seeing as i wasn't able to make it all in one go. The good thing is we had my furniture shipped over before hand and all I have to do is go get it from reception.

I head out of my dorm and through the long corridor that connects the second floor of the girls dorms together. I head over to the big balcony at the end of the hallway. It was very similar to the one we had that connected to the kitchen in my dorm. On the balcony sat three small outdoor sofas and a few table and chairs. Curled up in the furthest away corner in a bundle of blankets and pillows, a girl with cropped, straight black hair and heavy makeup was on her laptop and listening to music with her headphones on. On the small table next to her was a tissue box and a pile of tissues so high it started to flow off the table. I could tell that she had been crying because of her puffy eyes and dripping makeup. I cautiously went up to her. "Hey," I said quietly, the girl looked shocked by my presence and pulled of her headphones."I was wondering if you were ok."The girl wiped her eyes and nodded. I pressed on. "What's your name?" I asked as I passed her another tissue. She gingerly accepted it and replied "Rachel " she said as she choked back sobs. "Is there any reason for you to be so sorrowful?". Rachel looked down and started picking her nail polish. "My boyfriend confessed that he was only going out with me because it was a bet that he couldn't last 2 months with my over-emotional self" Rachel said as the tears ran down her face. By now I'd moved and sat down at the end of the sofa. She continued "The worst thing is that he was only doing it for five bucks " then she started to shake and sob again. I stood up and grabbed a handful of tissues and mopped up her face. "Rachel look" I say "I'm a new transfer student here and don't know what anyones like but all I can honestly tell is that you are a very genuine nice person and that you don't need to work yourself up over this" I place the tissues down on the table "Anyway he doesn't deserve you", "Thanks you're right he doesn't deserve me, b-but what if I still love him?" she starts shaking again. "Come on girl be strong and persevere through this. OK?" "Umm yeah ok can I give you my number because you're really good at actually helping someone instead of just standing there and patting my back." She grabs a pen and writes down her number and gives it too me. "By the way whats your name? "Melania" I reply. "Ok melania thanks and I'll see you later". She gets up and waddles away still wrapped in blankets. She leaves me sitting there looking at the rising morning sun.. Fully forgetting about my furniture.

Oh dang, yeah my furniture. I hop up grab the used tissue and throw them in the bin. I jolt down the hall and reach the stairs. I bound down them and finish in a huff at the bottom. I gather myself and walk into the lobby. I can see other students on their free period socialising and studying. I head over to the desk and ask them to send up my furniture, they reply with asking what my room number is and say it'll be up by noon. I thank them on walk off. I head over to the vending machine in the corner too grab myself an iced frappe. In the 20 or so meters I travelled I got stopped multiple times asking how I was by complete strangers. I look around and decide to head out to the outside lounge area to enjoy my frappe. I notice the boy with the scruffy hair sitting on his laptop, writing some sort of paper. Then I realise something I didn't before. "Aiden?" I call out before covering my hand with my mouth. The boy turns around and his eyes light up. "Melania!?".


	3. Chapter 3 Friendly introductions

_Authors note:_

 _So I do hope you enjoy the last chapter, it certainly was a lot longer of a chapter that the first ~ Bean_

Aidens POV

"Aiden?" I hear a voice say. I turn away from my geography paper and turn to see the girl on the boat. Thats when I realised I had reunited with my old playmate. "Melania!?" I reply. "I knew it was you!" Aiden stare at each other for awhile until she walks over to me."I thought I recognised you," Melania says, "You've hardly changed." 'I can't say the same thing to you, you really did dye your hair back to its natural colour then?" I say back. "Well honestly I don't know why I hated the natural blue of it and tried to mask it with brown, so I finally realised and just let the dye fade out. Being natural and different is one of the best things I've decided to do" She says with a smile. "Well even if your hair colours changed your personality hasn't". I couldn't believe it. When I moved here I thought I'd never see her again. Then ten years later our 16 year old selves meet again. It's crazy - something out of a fairy tale."Come sit and we can catch up." "OK, yeah" Melania grabs a chair and her coffee and sits down next to me, "After you left the island, did you come straight here? I didn't see you again after well.. you know that time in the orchard when the wheelbarrow broke and cut of your finger nail. I thought you were avoiding me because of that." She slumps into her chair and sips daintily at her drink. I explained to her that it was a coincidence that that happened because the following days after that event we moved and that I didn't want to mention it because it might of upset her. That we moved here and I attended the primary in the local village then when I became fourteen I started going here. She said that she continued going to the same school she always had, Brookefield Prep. Then out of the blue her mother told her she was coming here to Rania Bay and to attend Rania Bay Academy. I offered her a lime drop and I saw amusement in her eyes, "You still remember they're my favourite? I'm shocked." She says with a sarcastic voice as she takes one and lets it fizz on her tongue. "Yum! I haven't had one of these in ages." I love that she really hasn't changed in 10 years, from the jokes she uses to the subtle hints that she drops that she wants another lime drop. I feel more comfortable with her than I have with anyone in a really long time. For a while we talk about our current lives and how our families are.

I was just telling her about Garren when he arrives at the table, out of breath and flustered. "You took my memory stick AGAIN?! Dude I'm gonna -" His mouth drops wide open when he noticed Mel sipping her coffee besides me. He immediately changes his act by smoothing his hair and trying to act cool. I look at Mel and can see that she's trying her damnedest to keep herself from spraying iced coffee everywhere. She swallows and contains herself. "B-B-B wha? But I, ugh hey." Garren says as smoothly as possible when he trying not to stutter in disbelief. "Hi! If he's stolen your memory stick just tickle his stomach, it's the best way to get revenge on him" Now both us of us had our mouths hanging open. It's a wonder she remembers these tiny little details. "Umm, ugh.. ok. Thanks. But I still want that back Aiden" Garren says then turns towards me and gives me a half-hearted glare. A smirk forms and he turns back towards Mel. "So what are you two doing together? I never knew you knew each other". "Well ugh.." Melania starts, she glances at me and I carry it on for her. "Well we've known each other since we were 3 but we haven't seen each other in 10 years and then we realised who each other were and then we got talking. Anyway I've finished my geography paper, so you can have your memory stick back now." I unplug the stick and hand it over to him. "Mh-hmm, thanks." Is all that Garren can reply with. "So whats your name?" He asks Mel. "Its Melania", "Thats different, but pretty. Where'd you get it?" "I umm, it's the name of the place where my mother and father got married." He nods and says goodbye to both of us just as the bell rings for period two. I really wish that my free period ran into a free day, I really really want to spend time with Mel but I have bio. "I guess I'll see you later"I say as I run my fingers through the curly mess atop of my head. 'Yeah and here" She gestures for my hand and I hold it out. She quickly scribbles something, blushes and walks off. I look at my hand and read what it said: Heres my number, text me whenever ~ Mel :D. Well at least I got her number. I get up and head off to bio.

Melanias POV

I must of looked like an excited kid in a candy shop when I saw Aiden. Well I am an excited kid-thing but I'm not in a candy shop. We talk for a while then his friend Garren comes over and starts speaking about a memory stick and then his mouth drops open. I'm gonna count that as a way he greets people. When the second period bell went he got up and left. I sit there for a little while longer and finish my coffee. After a while I decide to have a bit more of a look around. I walk back into the lobby and start to head over to the main doors to leave onto campus. I'm still in awe at the splendour of the lobby. As I daydream I carry on walking, then I walk into something, OWW, now I must look like an idiot. I pick up my books and turn to see a guy holding his hand out. "Ugh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I grab his hand and pull myself up. Then I get a good look at him; tall; handsome; muscular and very charming. "Thanks for helping me up"."No problem, whats your name?" the boy asks. "Heh, it's Melania, yours?". "Nice to meet you Melania, my names Feiro" He grinned in a jocose manner. "Same to you Feiro" I tell him. " Well I must be going, very nice to meet you miss" Feiro says. I nod and he leaves.

I continue on through the lobby doors and breathe in the fresh spring air. I notice a small bench under a large weeping willow so I head over and sit down. The leaves from the large tree brush my face and tickle my nose, I open my bag and get my sketchbook and a pencil out. I proceed to draw a genderless human before adding more masculine features. I don't have a reference so I don't know where the drawing may end up. I start to realise that it looks an awful lot like Aiden. Maybe after seeing him for the first time in 10 years that it sparked something I had always felt but never faced. What if I like him? I lean back on the bench and continue my sketch. I start to draw a girl. Me. Beside him. I eventually stop drawing and begin to think up little side stories of me with him and get lost in my day-dream world again.

After what seems like a millennia, the bell for break rings and the classes start to flood out of the buildings. My phones buzzes and I look down at my wallpaper; a photo of me and my grandparents on holiday visiting my mom. I read the text: 'Hey. Meet me under the willow in 5. ~ A'. I see its from Aiden, I hastily reply with: 'I'm already there'. My phone beeps 'What? Oh! I can see you!' I stand up and see him half sprinting - half dying at the other side of the campus. I sit back down and put my phone into a small pocket on the inside of my backpack. He jogs over to me, "Hey" he says through a pant. "Hey! Any particular reason about this? Or do you enjoy sprinting around campus to die for fun?" I reply with a hint of sarcasm - well a lot of sarcasm. I run my hands through my steel blue hair and he sits down in front of me on the grass. "I wanted to show you this" He hands me a flyer of what seem stop be a dance. I grab it and read through it:

 _Summer Dance_

 _$5 entry_

 _Bring a partner._

 _All years_

 _Held at the Sunder-field Manor on Tuesday 22nd August_

I hand it back to him and he wipes his hand on his jeans before retrieving it. "Umm so I thought I should ask this now because of umm... There's a lot of of people who are probably gonna do it too because you're really umm.. pretty but" His sentence gets stop with a gulp and neck scratch. He stands up and carries on "Umm so Mel. I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?" I must of looked really shocked. "Umm y-yes. Yes! I'd love to go with you!" I realise how strange that sounds but I don't care. My apparently long-time crush just asked me to the such dance. It's one step forward at least.


End file.
